


What's in a Name?

by HannaVictoria



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: I always sort of wondered how the Team must have looked from the outside to the Happy Harbor crew. With almost all of them knowing, I decided to start with Wendy.





	What's in a Name?

Wendy had been on about ten dates with Connor and was tempted to call it dating. Connor hadn’t per se, but he also didn’t talk much and had only ever dated once before.

         Marvin thought it was kind of weird, but not necessarily in a bad way, “It could be weird like Connor.” Which in both of their books was an invariably good weird.

         He was a strange dude, but particularly as he learned to control his temper he was just about one of the best friends you could have and an undoubtedly puppies-from-trees level good person. He’d even done that once or twice.

         It had been really boring, save for that part where Connor had nearly been run over. A little girl had broken free of her mother’s grasp to go back for a fallen toy at a crosswalk and Connor had just charged forward before anyone else had even grasped what was going on.

         Gave Wendy a heart attack, but not a one of the guys had been surprised. Mal had apologized like five times for laughing when he’d heard, ‘How did I ever end up with such good friends?’

         Today Connor had been helping a friend move “So where was this friend?” and sure as can be, Connor started stammering. She wasn’t going to press; Connor just didn’t want or feel comfortable telling people some things. He had a right to his privacy, that didn’t change even if they were dating.

         “…Gotham.” Which was several hours away, “Okay.” She could see him going all the way out there for a friend. Probably one of those mutual friends he always spoke vaguely about: “Calder”, “Wally”, “Robin”, she had heard about them and others for years. Like Meagan’s little brother they were all very close, but she’d met maybe one of them?

         “So I’m heading to Metropolis for a convention next week?” she offered. “Oh,” Connor said conversationally “I have a cousin who lives there.” That had been a little surprising.

         “Don’t suppose you mean Clark Kent?” she joked “…Yes, actually.” His voice was small and quiet. “Oh.” It wasn’t meant as a question but he still continued on, “We weren’t very close back then. It was one of the things that bothered me most. Not being close with some of the only biological family I have.”

         That, was the most she’d heard about his family in all the years she’d known him. He never volunteered anything and it _had_ been one of the things he snapped about in high school.

         Which was strange. Because after a quick search she confirmed her recollection. It had been such a nice piece Mr. Kent had written, about being adopted. Kent was their name; she couldn’t find Mr. Kent’s original one online. Connor had said he was specifically a blood relative and you really could tell, yet he had the Kent’s name? It was really odd.


End file.
